Life in Short
by Sphynx
Summary: Someday we're going to strike it rich, and I'll buy you the biggest diamond in that store." Drabbles in the life of Kotoko and Ryouji


**

* * *

**

Hello everyone! First off, I would like to say that I am new to the Ouran fanfiction world; I've been watching the show for a few years now, but just never really felt the need to elaborate on it. Recently I joined the FanFic100 challenge on LiveJournal . . .and signed up under Kotoko/Ryoji "Ranka". I find them extremely cute, and I was sad at the lack of stories about them.

**So here is my first entry. Five little drabbles, ranging from the beginning of their marriage to the end. I hope they make sense :)**

**EDIT: AND it just dawned on me I've been spelling his name wrong. I'm a smart one, really**

* * *

**Diamond**

They couldn't afford wedding rings.

They liked to dream, however, and Ryouji would look longingly into the window of the jewelry shop as they passed on their way home.

"Someday," He declared. "We're going to strike it rich, and I'll buy you the biggest diamond in the store."

Kotoko gave him a smile. "And you'll have one to match?"

"Of course."

She reached down and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "I don't need fancy diamonds, Ryouji." She muttered to him, and smiled as his eyes lit up. "I have all I need."

**Thunder**

The rain poured outside, and Kotoko smiled to herself. It was refreshing to have a new thunderstorm – it provided tranquility, and a new start. She sighed and rolled in the bed to stare out the window.

A small whimper came from beside her as the thunder cracked again. She turned to find Ryouji in the fetal position, his face buried in a pillow. Another clap brought forth a sound that was very much a shriek.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid of thunder?"

He peeked at her with one eye and nodded sheepishly.

Kotoko tried to hide the smile as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. She supposed she could miss enjoying the storm just this once.

**Sight**

The baby lay between them, gazing around at the giant new world she suddenly found herself in. Ryouji stuck one finger in her hand, and could barely contain the smile when she gripped it tightly. He reached out with the other hand, and gently placed one finger on her nose.

The baby went cross eyed.

He let out a cackle, and stared up at his wife. "She's so cute!"

Kotoko muttered something in reply, but he didn't hear her. He was too fascinated with the new little life. "I wonder," he commented to no one in particular. "What she's seeing?"

"Probably the same things we are."

"Sure, but they're all bright and new to her. Does it change things, when your sight isn't tainted yet?"

**Breakfast**

Ryoji brought her breakfast in bed.

The nurses had scolded him when he brought the tray through the door, telling him that outside food was not allowed for patients. He had turned on the charm, laying it on as thick as he could. He couldn't afford for this to go wrong. They had finally relented, and let him through.

He sat the tray on her lap, and she looked up at him, confused.

"What is this?"

"I believe they call this French toast in some parts of the world." He kissed her cheek, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning."

Her eyes were suddenly swimming with tears. "Ryouji I can--"

He placed one finger over her lips and shook his head. "Don't."

**Independance**

As a teenager, Ryouji had always longed for independence. He wanted to be able to go places and do things without having to ask the permission of others. Ryouji had established this at the age of fifteen when he had run away from home, quit school, and never looked back.

When he married Kotoko, his friends teased him his independence would wane. "You're married," they cackled. "You'll have to answer to her with everything you do."

It had been true to some extent, although Kotoko had been one of the most laid back women he had ever known. However, slowly but surely, he began to depend on her. It was a comfortable routine. She provided for him everything he needed; money with a stable job, a beautiful child, love, affection . . . without those things, Ryouji was certain he would never survive.

And as he stared in the mirror, his face red from crying, he thought this newfound independence as a single man was one he would gladly give up again.


End file.
